nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cuboyfan
Welcome Hello Cuboyfan, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Template:Games page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! NOBODY (talk) 07:16, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Hello Cuboyfan and welcome to Nitrome Wiki! I'm Santi, one of the admins here. I saw you uploaded two images about Classic and Nitrome 2.0 Skins in full colour. If they're fan art, they should be uploaded to the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki instead. Goodbye! 10:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yep Cuboyfan, our fan fiction wiki is for us to showcase our own Nitrome artwork, music and stories. We only allow images of official Nitrome creations because this is an encyclopaedia of work by Nitrome, not by us! You can find the Fan Fiction Wiki from the navigation bar at the top of every page. Just go to Wiki Community>Sister Wikis>Fan Fiction Wiki. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 13:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Hello Cuboyfan! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I'm NOBODY, an editor here. I recently saw how you uploaded some colourful and very nice pictures of the Classic and Nitrome 2.0 skin. Unfortunately, although they are colour versions of the skin, the skin pages are for the official versions of the skins distributed by Nitrome. Still, your colour versions of the skins are very nice and colourful - you should send the in to Nitrome, they would probably like it and perhaps feature it in the Fans section. Happy editing! -- 12:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, please do so. A few of our members have sent in their artwork by email to Nitrome, and they were featured on the Nitrome Blog. Just remember to include your name/online name so that they can credit you. :Also, welcome to Nitrome Wiki =) SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 13:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Removal of the "Removed/Cancelled" section of Template:Games Hello Cuboyfan! I was wondering, why are you constantly removing the section that is about Removed/Cancelled games? All those games that have been revealed were either cancelled (stopped working on) or never released. It would be good to know why you are removing the section,as there isn't anything wrong with it. Also, if you want to leave a reason why you are making a certain edit, at the top-right of the Wikia editor (what you edit pages with) is a small box titled "Add the section headline". This allows for you to add a summary of your edit. -- 13:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Renaming pages Hello Cuboyfan! I saw how you renamed Twin Shot 2 and BC Bow Contest to Twin Shot 2.0 and BC Bow Contest 2.0. Although they have been updated, they are still called by Nitrome as their original names, and not with a 2.0 added. Because of this, they should keep their original names. An article for their 2.0 version would only be added if Nitrome made so many changes to the game that it would stretch the articles out considerably, then a separate article would be okay. Since this didn't happen, they should keep their original names. -- 15:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Removing Removed/Cancelled games section Hello Cuboyfan! I would like to ask why you are removing the "Removed/Cancelled" game section of Template:Games. Removing something and not specifying in the edit summary (to write an edit summary, write in the box that is at the top-right side of the editor, this box present above the publish button) isn't very good, as people would not understand why you are removing the content. I would like to know, as it seems odd that you are constantly removing this section. -- 12:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :That's right. Specially template pages need more discussion and reasons than mainspace articles to be edited, and if you continue editing the template repetitive times after your edits are undone without using Talk or User Talk pages, it may be considered as spam or vandalism, so please consider talking to others and giving a reson before editing again something after it has been reverted. If you have any questions, please send me a message here. 12:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC)